miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Stan Switek
Stan Switek (played by Michael Talbott, b. 1955) is a Detective of the Metro-Dade Police Department and an undercover detective in the Organized Crime Bureau - Vice Division. Switek is a laid-back, wanna-be comedian who doesn't take life seriously, but does take his police work seriously. He is an expert in surveillance of all kinds, but also has a secret gambling addiction that he was working on. Life before Vice Not much is known about Switek's life before Vice. He met his friend Mac (a football coach) and his son Kevin in his early days. Joining Vice Switek joined the Metro-Dade police, later moving to the Organized Crime Bureau, Vice Division, as a detective. His experience in electronics made him valuable as a surveillance person. Career In Vice Switek and his partner, Larry Zito, formed the OCB's surveillance team, utilizing many methods, including wiretaps, extended range microphones, visual observation, photographs, even using their extermination cover to get video of people in a call girl ring and other suspects. Switek even used a comedian's cover to help catch a suspect. His light-hearted approach to his work was only exceeded by his desire to help catch the criminals. He worked with Zito closely, but they also made mistakes together, like slow backup, incorrect information, etc., which gave Castillo fits (especially in the case of faking illness to play a game show with a con man). When Zito was murdered by the gambler Guzman, Switek grieved heavily, as he lost not only his partner, but his best friend & brother, and his light-hearted demeanor changed. He never really recovered from his partner's death, and when combined with his friend James "Sonny" Crockett's change to his alter-ego Sonny Burnett and his lack of progress in the department (he was turned down for a promotion not because of his performance but because of a "lack of funding"), he turned to gambling. At first it was a few games, but eventually he racked up over $100K in debts, which caused the heavies to come after him. He illegally tapped a lawyer's phone to find out where the main man (and his friend Mac, who was kidnapped) is, killing both the lawyer and the mob boss Goodman. Crockett gave Switek Goodman's gambling book and offered to help him by encouraging Switek to attend Gambler's Anonymous meetings. Switek attended a couple before he fell back into betting, this time another group of heavies tried to repossess his T-bird, threatened to kill his girlfriend, eventually a Colombian named Montoya bought Switek's debts and tried to force Switek into revealing the location of General Borbon, the leader of Costa Morada and a drug lord. Castillo brought Switek in and suspended him indefinitely after a hit was made on Borbon (and Crockett/Tubbs). Switek vehemently denied giving any info up on his partners, saying that despite his addiction, he would never turn dirty and give up his partners. Switek redeemed himself by giving Montoya false information, setting up his men for Switek to kill them, then rejoined (assuming Castillo lifted his suspension) Crockett in helping rescue Tubbs from Montoya's men. Personal Life Switek is a huge Elvis Presley fan, keeping a photo of "The King" at his desk, doing Elvis impersonations, and watching his movies. He and Zito were like brothers, Zito teasing Switek about his voracious appetite, and dating Zito's ex, Darlene, moving in together (with Zito, whose house blew up). They broke up when Switek chose his career over her. After Zito's death, Switek still maintained his humor but did not have another girlfriend until he dated Holly, but their relationship ended over Switek's gambling addiction. Cars Switek typically drove a Dodge Ram Van for surveillance, and a 1963 Ford Thunderbird convertible as a personal car. Category:Miami Vice Characters